You have changed
by Miss-Ashley
Summary: Song fic with the song "You've Changed" by George Michael. Differnet from my other fics, but maybe not that different. Anyway, Spinelli has changed.


Disclaimer: Don't own Spinelli, TJ, Vince, Grechen or Gus, or the George Michael song "You've changed". The "storyline" is the property of me, Ashley... *a huge truck drives past while she reveals all her stupid middle names and her last name*...but that's never going make me rich or famous. Nope, it's just for fun.  
  
Ashley's note: Well....were shall I start? OK, I haven't been posting here for a long time, being a junior in high school isn't easy...well for me. Also, I'm a little more interested in sappy Ron/Hermione fics now...sorry. Just, last week I was studying for Math test (EVIL TESTS) and I felt that sudden urge to write this and I hope you will read...but read those three warnings first. First, if you don't like or you don't like anylonger the TJ/Spin ship, don't read. Second, it's a song fic. Third, please don't complaine over my spelling and grammar. English is not my first language, although I live in America and am half American. If anyone here on ff.net could understand Icelandic or maybe Danish I could post a very well-written fic, but no one can...*sniff* I feel so alone...but the point is, don't complain. I know perfectly well my English isn't perfect, but it's not intolerable (I hope).  
  
One more thing. Mikey is not in the fic he was sent to......boarding school for kids with great singing voices. He just doesn't fit in the story. Sorry.  
  
*  
  
----TJ's POV----  
  
"Friends come and go in your life like servants on a restaurant". It was said once in some movie, and somehow this quote has been playing in my head over and over for the last year. Those words are sad, really sad, but true. At least to me and my friends.  
  
It happened when we attended high schoold. It had been provoking the whole 8th grade, and it just...happened in the freshmen year. Somehow, me and Vince (we're still friends) and Gretchen and Gus (they're still friends) just stopped hanging out like we did. I mean, we still talk to each other, we aren't enemies, but we're not friends. Not anymore. But although I found it sad at the beginning, I know this was doomed to happen, we were too different. I really don't mind anymore. I like being with Vince and our new friends. I really do!  
  
But Spinelli...she's a whole different story. *Our* friendship hadn't been slowly dying like the friendship with Gretchen and Gus. We had always had the same, good, steady friendship, which had actually been developing... Of course there had nothing been *wrong* when she kissed me goodbye (yes, kissed me) the night before she went to summer camp. I was totally head- over-heels for her, and I guess she was too. For me, I mean. Was. Everything changed that summer.  
  
* you've changed  
  
that sparkle in your eyes has gone  
  
your smile is just a careless yawn  
  
you're breaking my heart, you've changed  
  
*  
Somehow she befriended the Ashleys at camp (AN: yup, a mystery to me too, so don't ask) and came back late in August a whole different girl. Not Spinelli anymore, she was Ashley S. Pretty, popular, fashionable, snobby, bithcy. She was everything she...wasn't. Maybe except for pretty...but that's not the point. She was horrible! She was...Amber in "Clueless"! She was the stereotypical Miss so-much-better-than everyone-else-and- knowing-it you see in chick flick movies! Even when she walked down the corridor with the other Ashleys, two at each side, she seemed to walk in a movie slow-motion.  
  
*  
  
you've changed  
  
your kisses are now so blase  
  
you're bored with me in every way  
  
I can't understand you've changed  
  
*  
  
Despite how much she's changed, I can't change the way *I* feel, no matter what she says or does or how much I don't want to feel like that. Why am I so stupid loving Ashley Spinelli? She looks down on me and acts like pure bitch! I both love her and hate her at the same. I love her so much that I feel like my heart is going to explode but I also hate her. How is that possible??  
  
*  
  
you've forgotten the word I love you  
  
each memory that we've shared  
  
you ignore every star above you  
  
I can't realize you ever cared  
  
*  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when the bell rings and everyone starts packing up their things. Spi...I mean Ashley S, who sits three tables across from me, also does. She and Ashley Q and few other girls I can never remember whose names have start walking out of the classroom, laughing and chattering. For a very, very brief second, Ashley S looks over her shoulder, straight at *me*. She cracks a very, very small smile and before I can even think of smiling, she's gone. What the hell was that??  
  
*  
  
you've changed  
  
you're not the angel I once knew  
  
no need to tell me that we're through  
  
it's all over now, you've changed  
  
*  
  
I must've imagined that, I think when I walk down the crowded corridor. I must have. She hasn't as much as looked at me for almost an year...I don't exist anylonger. Or maybe I do? Naw...I've been imagining that smile. It was probably just wishful thinking. Maybe she smiled, but not to me. Jamie Fergusson, he sits behind me. She must've been smiling at him! I can't go on like that. I must forget her, stop thinking about her. Wipe her out, completely. I must, but can I? I'm not sure...  
  
*  
  
you've forgotten the word I love you  
  
each memory that we've shared  
  
you ignore every star above you  
  
I can't realize you ever cared  
  
*  
  
----Spinelli's POV----  
  
I walk down the corridor along with Ashley Q, Kristen, Kirsten and Krista. I can hear myself chatting happily and carelessly, and my frineds giggling. But I'm not thinking about them. I'm thinking about TJ Detweiler. Why the hell?? I'm just being stupid. Why was I smiling at him like an idiot? I don't like him anymore. I really don't. At least I don't think so. But I can't help missing him....  
  
*  
  
you've changed  
  
you're not the angel I once knew  
  
no need to tell me that we're through  
  
it's all over now, you've changed  
  
I miss you *  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I don't think I'll do a sequel, I like it like that. Sad and lame and short and UNhappy ending *gasps* Maybe I will, if I get enough reviews. I KNOW Spinelli was OOC, but the story just came to my mind like that. And I KNOW people can be friends even though they're different. And, yeah, forgot to mention that TJ's thought of his hated love for Spinelli are from the Swedish film "Fucking Åmål" (Agnes' thoughts of Elin). I don't own that film, but the movie is great if you like something different. Well, whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night, and please don't read without reviewing! It's a crime!!!! 


End file.
